Cry Wolf
by twosharks
Summary: There's something different about her. House/Cam, AU/supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Cry Wolf - Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I have no real medical knowledge. This is a House/Cam fic, AU/Supernatural/Paranormal - just a warning :P In this fic's universe Chase/Cam either: never happened, or they broke up a long time ago AND CTB (Amber) left when she was fired, I think. (Unless I need her for plot in which case she might materialize).

**A/N:** This was written 5d 19hrs through infinity mode on Dead Rising, an idea from Izzy, and facts from a website about today's notions are derived from Hollywood "facts". This fic is my _spin_ on something that is largely written one way.

Lastly but not least-ly this fic is written for and dedicated to Izzy, whom without which a lot of my fic would never ever (ever ever evar) been written. Thank you my friend! I promise the A/N will be much shorter from here on out, enjoy.

--

"Could be PFO..." Thirteen stated, looking from the whiteboard to House.

"PFO on the DFO," he replied, rubbing his neck.

"Did his death cause his fall or did his fall cause his death?" Wilson posed.

Kutner straightened, "What? Patients not dead."

Everyone turned to Wilson, "It was a quote... CSI... I..."

"Secretly love murder-mysteries?" House snarked.

Taub tilted his head, motioning towards the whiteboard, "Could be vascular."

House rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in dismay, "You see what I'm dealing with here?" He directed at Foreman. "And what is Wilson doing here anyways?"

"Brain tumor!" Kutner claimed, pointing excitedly.

"Or Cameron for that matter?"

Taub's eyebrows shot up, "Lupus."

House almost dropped his cane. "This..." Foreman started, eyes wide "is insanity."

"This case is a snooze fest," House complained.

"Really?" Taub responded, puffing out his chest, "if it's so easy then why don't you solve it, cure 'em... send 'em home."

"Because that..." Wilson paused to look at House, "wouldn't be any fun."

"This case is **so** boring, in fact, that you three are on your own to make a diagnosis." House watched as the three left, "Foreman, make sure they don't kill the patient." He leaned on his cane, annoyed by the lack of interesting, "Who suggested we take this case anyways?"

Cameron breezed by him catching his eye as she passed, not at all rattled by his familiar behavior, "I did."

House frowned and glanced at Wilson, "Is there something different about her?"

"You mean besides the blonde hair?" Foreman scoffed, finally leaving. House and Wilson shared another look.

--

House was perched against the wall behind the nurses' station observing Cameron intently when Wilson found him. "Want me to hold her down while your draw her blood for tests?"

"Think she has syphilis?" House asked, pulling the sucker from his mouth.

"Not everyone who is nice has some sort of disease you know..."

House waved his arm, "...Canadian-Guy was too nice, you just have that fix-the-world syndrome."

"So..." Wilson shrugged, "is there any particular reason we're stalking Cameron today?"

House ignored him, "She's different isn't she?"

Wilson gave him a knowing look, "I assume you aren't just talking about the hair..."

"I need you to find out."

"Stalking is a felony you know," Wilson stated, trying to avoid House's request.

"Well it's either that or break into her locker again Jimmy, maybe her home who knows!" House snarked.

Wilson exhaled, "You're insane... and also a felony."

"I'm trying to break a personal best," House remarked as he left.

--

She was enjoying what looked to be a late lunch in the great outdoors when he found her. "Hey." Wilson greeted, as he took a seat opposite Cameron.

"Hi," she returned cautiously, "what's up?"

"The usual," he shrugged, "Cuddy's complaining about House's insanity, House is complaining about how the man is sticking it to him." Wilson hesitated, he had no idea why he was doing this - maybe he was just as curious as House. "So..." He shook his head and shrugged again, "anything new with you?"

Cameron frowned, tilting her head as she looked up from the thick file, "House send you?"

"No... he, ah," he stumbled. Cameron wasn't amused, Wilson figured he might as well be honest, "He was curious... and... now I'm actually curious..." He admitted. "And," he gestured, "it's not just the hair... you-you humour him when he's looking for a case but you... tell him off when it's appropriate, its-"

"A miracle I have a spine?" She finished, closing the file.

"-weird actually," he corrected.

Cameron sighed and took a moment to consider as she tried to deduce his real motive. Wilson was one of those people - one of those very few people - she had met and had this inexplicable urge to always tell him the truth. It was always a scary feeling, but of these people Wilson had never shown her any malicious side, he only had good intentions no matter what the outcome. She leaned in, staring at the table, "I was... attacked, walking home from work a few months ago..."

Wilson's eyebrows shot up, "Wh - are you alright?"

Cameron glanced up, "I'm fine... I-this is going to sound insane - I'm a werewolf."

"What?" Wilson almost laughed, _almost_. "That's absurd... I-" Cameron waited for the psych referral or the head trauma related diagnosis, "-almost believe you."

"That's a better response than I expected," Cameron admitted, straightening slightly.

"So... what-you were bitten and now you - I can't believe I'm saying this - now you're..."

Cameron fidgeted, "No... no, I was already - the guy tried to mug me, it didn't take much to fend him off - it just made me face something I've been hiding from for a long time."

"Oh..." He paused, trying to find the right words, "I-I don't want to sound like an ass, but it's just... it-"

"House has been watching us - second balcony - eating chips since you sat down, and you two were discussing whether or not I have syphilis in the ER earlier," she interrupted, gathering her things, "I'm not crazy."

Wilson exhaled slowly as he leaned back watching Cameron disappear.

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

Cry Wolf - Chapter 2 - fishtank36

Disclaimer: It's fiction, I don't own anything except my thoughts... and sometimes I'm not sure those are mine either.

A/N: Thanks to **Izzy** as always. Ended up writing another fic in between chapters :P Thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoy it.

--

She was sitting in the dark enjoying a glass of wine, completely absorbed in a new book until the sound of rattling at her door brought her back to reality. Instinct had her body already reacting to the threat, but her sense picked up distinct familiar voices and their associated scents. She rolled her eyes, putting down her book as she made her way to the door, her body relaxing.

"Why am I doing this? You're the one experienced at breaking and entering," Wilson complained, fiddling with the lock.

House leaned against the wall, slurping from his pop obnoxiously, "Because if what you claim is true, I don't want her raging out and eating my brains."

Wilson scoffed, "Either way she would figure out this is your idea," he sighed, "I can't get the lock."

Cameron swung the door open, Wilson nearly jumped out of his skin as House looked on. "Good work double O girl," he snarked, handing Wilson his pop as he crossed the threshold of Cameron's apartment. She took the empty cup from Wilson as he followed House inside and shut the door.

"I can't imagine why you two are here," she said sarcastically, chucking the cup in her trash and re-joining them in her small living room.

"Came to see the lair of the beast," House stated, perusing her bookshelf.

"He was certain you weren't home... no lights, car's not here... not that it makes it any less of a felony."

Cameron sighed and crossed her arms out of reflex, "I like the dark and my car isn't here because I-"

"Took the Fairy Express home?"

"Did you really come here _just_ to mock me?"

House turned to face Cameron, "If I say 'yes' does that make me a bad person?" Wilson shifted, uncomfortable; Cameron could hear his heart rate pickup.

She moved towards House, "You want to know if it's true, don't you?"

"I admit it's intriguing, but mocking you gives me more fulfillment... so..." he turned to finger the bookcase, "eat many people?"

"Oh god," Wilson moaned, running a hand down his face.

Cameron rolled her eyes, "Contrary to popular Hollywood beliefs, not all werewolves are mindless killers."

"Not all - but a good portion, right?"

Wilson relaxed slightly, "Figures Cameron would be the nice one."

"Great!" House exclaimed, "So are you gonna show off your made were-skills or should I write a prescription for a padded room and that cute little straightjacket."

"Fine."

The black of her eyes expanded leaving only the inner portion of her irises green. Her hair grew slightly reverting it back to the former brunette they knew. The nails of her fingers grew slightly, sharpening as her ears extended. Her mouth parted as her eyes slipped shut; all four canines began lengthening considerably. Breathing became laboured as her whole body tensed, power surged through her, the musculature of her body morphing to adapt. It seemed like every muscle on her body tightened and swelled, bulging until her clothing grew tight.

House stood there, mouth ajar, "...holy-"

"Shit!!" Wilson's eye had never been wider.

Where there once was a thin frame now stood taut skin pulled over well-defined muscle. The transformation that they had witnessed seemed absurd. Here stood Cameron, yet incredibly different - House had never been so turned on in his life.

Neither of them dared to move an inch, just watching as her breathing evened out and her eyes slid open.

She smirked, "So?"

"Still not a werewolf," House remarked petulantly.

"Probably didn't want to send us into cardiac arrest," Wilson wheezed. "I think I need to go," he said blankly, already halfway out the door.

House stood there for a minute unsure of what one would say in a situation like this. Cameron watched as his eyes darted around, his breathing was a little shallow, his eyes wide and dark barely stopping to catch hers. Before she could muster up any words herself, he twitched a bit turning towards the door - exiting in a daze.

Cameron sighed as her door clicked shut, "That went well."

--

They sat quietly, parked outside House's apartment building for a long while before Wilson finally broke silence. "So... are you gonna get out or are we gonna sit some more?"

House frowned turning to Wilson, wondering if he was really there, "How much vicodin have I had today?"

Wilson pointed to himself in surprise, House rolled his eyes, "Not you, you moron, me."

"No more than usual I suppose, why?" House just glared at him. "If you're OD-ing on vicodin, then what's my excuse?"

"Brain damage?" House responded under his breath.

"Th-this is insane," Wilson stammered, "it-i-it-it's... insane."

"Don't hurt yourself there butch," House remarked, lacking the usual venom - he couldn't rationalize what he saw and it distracted him to no end.

After several more moments of silence, Wilson blurted, "She looked like she was on steroids."

"No..." House emphasized, "she didn't."

"No she didn't." Wilson agreed.

"She looked hot - not like a man trying to tear out of a woman's body."

"It was kind of frightening - like something out of the movies."

"It _is_ something out of the movies," House retorted.

Wilson frowned as a light bulb went off. "It's funny how you jump up to defend her when you think no one's looking." House just glared his response. "It's almost as if you-"

"Shut up." House interrupted firmly; grabbing his cane he opened the car door, "I'm leaving now... Night Jimmy."

.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

Cry Wolf - Chapter 3 - fishtank36

Disclaimer: I feel it necessary to reiterate that I have no useful medical knowledge... facts are more than likely fudged :)

A/N: Thanks again to **Izzy**, whom I will never be able to thank enough :P To **Mar** also. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

--

House sat in his office, blinds pulled shut for the majority of the day. Leaving only to steal Wilson's lunch from the doctor's lounge, consciously restraining himself from wandering down to the ER. He couldn't even get engrossed in his favorite soaps. He was so lost in thought that he didn't leave the hospital until well after dark.

He meandered slowly into the park, calculating the most likely path Cameron would take home and found a suitable bench for observing the approaching paths. House popped a vicodin to ease the ache of his injured limb. He watching cautiously as a hooded figure approached him.

"Hey-hey- you got any spare change?" The man asked, obviously on _something_.

House rolled his eyes, lifting himself off the bench, he began heading away from the man.

"Hey!" He yelled, grabbing House by the arm and pulled out a switchblade. "You got any money now?"

"What are you a moron? I didn't have any money ten seconds ago, has anything changed since then?"

Not enjoying being taunted the man responded, swinging the knife wildly. House managed to miss the first swipe, but stumbled, dropping his cane as the movement caused pain to sear through his leg. The second swipe sliced across his shoulder, House put his other arm up trying to defend himself as the man worked himself into a raged frenzy.

House was hunched over bleeding from everywhere, barely able to stay on his feet. The man loomed over him and with a sick little smile he cracked House across the jaw with the butt end of his knife. House toppled over, the air evaporating from his lungs as he landed on his back. The man wasted no time, straddling House's chest, pinning his arms down with his knees.

"You know - I was gonna - let you - live..." He paused, punctuating his taunt with blows to the face, "but I..." He drew out, dragging the blade down the left side of House's face, "you're... fucked now!" The man laughed.

On the very edge of consciousness House could hear someone, or something approaching at an incredible speed. He hoped, for the first time in a long time, that it was one of those bicycle policemen or anyone who would run over this strung out jackass who had obvious problems with being called a moron.

House heard the low, vicious growl and felt the weight of his attacker vanish. He could make out the form of Cameron hovering over him, eyes practically on fire. The man picked himself up off the ground, the crazed look returning to his features as he lunged at Cameron. She dodged him easily and nearly knocked his head off as she countered, sending the many flying into a patch of shrubs.

Certain the man was out cold, she turned her attention to the blood-soaked form lying at her feet. She lifted him up easily, taking the risk of assuming he had no spinal damage - knowing that he couldn't wait for emergency services to reach them.

"Hold on." House heard as the blackness settled in.

--

"I'm fine!" He repeated for the nth time, "I'm going home."

"You almost died from blood loss!" Cuddy practically shrieked.

"I got my last bag... over four hours ago - I want to go home."

Wilson sighed, "I could cancel my plans... monitor him."

"I'll watch him." Cameron declared, freshly showered. "Police found the guy passed out in the bushes, the knife, and probably your blood nearby."

"One less thing to worry about…" Cuddy mumbled, hovering around.

"Can I go home now mom?"

"Fine," she relented, "but I want you resting," she eyed Cameron, "handcuff him to the bed - sit on him if you have to."

"Got it."

Cuddy left shaking her head, "What is this, the fourth or fifth time this year he's almost gotten himself killed?"

Wilson followed suit, "Should up that life insurance policy."

Cameron moved closer and pulled the railing down on the left side of the bed, "Ready?"

House moved slowly, dangling his feet off the side of the bed. Cameron didn't hesitate, lifting the arm of his uninjured shoulder around her, carefully wrapping an arm around him. Cautiously she hoisted him to his feet, "You're a lot stronger than you look... thank you." He said his gaze serious.

--

"When I said take me home... I meant - take me home, not to your lair."

She barely had him in the door and he was already complaining, "Remind me why I volunteered to watch you?"

"Because you're an idiot," House mumbled, pulling away from Cameron intending to go home.

He didn't make it a step before the pain radiating from all over his body made him dizzy. Cameron caught him easily, practically dragging him into her bedroom. She set him down carefully on the edge of the bed, removing his shoes and socks before pulling his legs up onto the bed.

House leaned back slowly, unable to look her in the eyes. Cameron sighed, "I brought you here because it's easier. I doubt you have any food at your place and I know you probably have twelve different stashes of vicodin to OD on."

He closed his eyes, ignoring the fact that she was completely right and tried to block out the fact that he was in her bed, albeit quite injured. Before long the darkness crept in, his exhausted body unable to resist the pull of sleep.

--

She heard him stir, his quiet strained breaths as he attempted to get up. "Where the hell is my vicodin?" He grumbled quietly, assuming her astute senses could hear him just fine. She rolled her eyes, setting the dish she was drying down she grabbed the bottle of pills off her counter.

She felt bad limiting his pain meds, but knowing him he'd pop four or five without giving them time to kick in. He didn't bother voicing the injustices of cutting him off, the disdain was already clearly written on his face. Cameron helped him get on his feet and passed him his cane, pointing out the bathroom across the hall, leaving him to his own devices while she started breakfast.

He limped very slowly into her kitchen in an obvious amount of pain. She set out a plate in front of where he decided to lean against the counter, on it eggs, toast, various bits of fruit, a glass of water, and another vicodin. House took the vicodin, scowling at the food she had prepared, "I'm not hungry."

"Eat." She replied, not bothering to turn back around. "Wilson brought over some of your clothes."

House rolled his eyes and finally picked up a piece of toast. "Great."

She observed him out of the corner of her eye while she continued to dry and put away dishes. He was hunched over more than usual, the upsetting amount of bruising on his face not quite able to conceal how drawn and pale he looked. She listened to the familiar thumping of his heart, which made her stop - his breathing was shallow, heart beating a little too fast. She turned around, "House," she said, making him look up at her, the usual sharpness absent from his eyes. "Maybe-"

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine."

"No I'm not." He snapped, shoving the last of his toast in his mouth, "but unless you have some voodoo ritual to heal my gaping wounds I'm going to sleep it off." He pushed away from the counter, snagged his pills and headed slowly in the direction of the bedroom.

Cameron sighed, hoping she wouldn't regret this, "House..."

--

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

Cry Wolf - Chapter 4 - fishtank36

Disclaimer: I don't really know where this story is heading... fair warning :P

A/N: Honestly I'm not sure where to take this story, the updates may therefore be infrequent. I've also been working on some original fiction which has stolen most of my attention. I don't know if I get them in character all the time but I love writing the House/Wilson interactions... they're conversations on the show are amusing.

Thanks as always to **Izzy**. And to my physiotherapist who cleared me to ride my bike slowly on relatively flat surfaces lol. Hope you enjoy.

--

"So you're going to turn me?" House grunted, having trouble removing his shirt without aggravating his many injuries.

"No." She responded, raking a claw lightly through the old text. "Even entertaining the thought of turning you is absurd," she said, snapping the book shut, "doing this so close to a full moon is already irresponsible."

"What, cripples can't be werewolves?" He grumbled, feeling uncomfortable in his state of undress and relative sobriety.

"No - just insane jackasses-" she said dryly, "and usually it's a good idea that the person is fully," she paused, eyes flickering to his torso, "briefed... if it's voluntary, because it's not all-"

"- sunshine and eating people?" He finished, crossing his arms gingerly. Even though he was in her bed, torso naked, he couldn't help his curiosity, "So... what's really your story? I mean, sure, you say you're nice, but knowing this side of you who's really going to dispute that for fear of death?" Cameron just rolled her eyes and set the book down. "Was your husband really sick or was it just six months before he was disembowelled?"

Cameron's shoulder dropped, the look in her eyes making the air recede from his lungs. "My husband," she sighed, not able to hold his gaze, "knew who I was... what I was - he accepted me, but he saw this as just another disease... and he... refused." She sighed again, "You sure you want to do this?"

"I already took off my shirt..."

"There'll be side effects," she said, awkwardly crawling over to where House lay.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he replied, more interested in the pros than the cons.

"Hypersensitivity of all your senses mainly-"

"I'm more interested in what you'll be doing to me."

"The idea is to infect you enough to heal you, not to turn you," Cameron rattled off, straddling his abdomen.

House's retort died with the air that had vanished from his lungs, his heartbeat soaring in his ears. Cameron leaned forward lightly, pressing on hand firmly into his unscathed shoulder. "This is going to sting," she warned, effortlessly piercing the skin of his chest with one claw.

House grimaced, clenching his jaw as she carved what looked like a loose 'S'. Cameron didn't bother pausing long, figuring it was best just to get it over with. She mirrored the first symbol, intersecting it with a small squiggle that made it look like a crooked 'T', possibly a drunk 'Y'.

Cameron glanced up, unsure if this was really the right decision. "This is going to hurt - a lot."

He tensed and grabbed one of her wrists before she could continue, "If he really accepted you, he wouldn't have dismissed it as some disease." House released her, unable to maintain eye contact, and sighed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, slicing two rather sizeable lines across the veins of her wrist. She moved quickly, dripping her blood into the rough carving on his chest. To House's amazement, her wounds began disappearing shortly after she finished.

He knew it wouldn't be nearly that simple for him when he felt her weight shift, heavy muscle of her thicker form settling across him. He watched her observing him; it was like she could see it moving through him. Her gaze grew dark as she leaned forward to wrap her hands around his biceps.

At first it felt like a slow burn, roiling up inside his chest, making it hard to breathe. His pupils dilated - almost swallowing the blue of his eyes - as the room came at him in waves, spinning and rushing by him. His head lolled back, body going limp for a fraction of a second before more fire shot through him. House tensed - his back arching off the bed - he couldn't see anything but bright white light or hear anything other than the sharp ringing in his ears. He screamed until the pain consumed every part of him and there was nothing left but darkness.

--

House woke slowly, head foggy, body aching all over. He didn't bother locating his cane, figuring Cameron - or Wilson - would have retrieved and cleaned it, but didn't want to bother with the inevitable flashbacks it would trigger, nor the smell of antiseptic.

He limped slowly out into the hallway, his whole body feeling heavy but trudged on eyeing his vicodin on the counter. Leaning a hip against the counter he snagged his pills and popped the top.

"Bottled water's in the fridge."

House started, pills spilling out over the counter, a few dropping to the floor. He grabbed two and tossed the bottle down, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Uh, watching TV," Wilson responded dryly, keeping his eyes forward as he watched his friend slump down onto the couch.

House closed his eyes, trying to muster up the energy to properly insult Wilson. "Where's your cape-"

"Dry cleaners," Wilson interrupted, "Cameron couldn't get out of her shift at the ER, and apparently Wiesman isn't nice enough to cover more than one shift without proper monetary compensation."

"Did Cuddy tell him there's a moron clause that makes him ineligible for Cameron's pay grade?"

"I'm sure he'll get a memo when you're back." Wilson glanced over, "How're you doing? How's the pain?"

"Oh here we go..." House frowned, "Why are you here anyways?"

"Cameron wanted to make sure you didn't make a break for the clock tower... or your secret lab - I can't remember. Earliest I could get off work was two."

House cracked one eye open to peak at the quaint little clock perched obnoxiously on top of the TV. "It's ten-thirty."

Wilson shrugged, not bothering to turn his attention from the TV fully, "There's a CSI marathon on."

House groaned, lifting his aching body off the sofa. "Tell Cameron I want a refund," he grumbled, heading towards the hallway.

Wilson turned, "Where are you going?"

"To bed."

--

He could see her teasing him towards the edge, carefree laugh, crooking a finger at him. He tried to restrain himself but the pull was nearly irresistible, the confident smile breaking his self control, the loose curls falling against her face - their impossible softness enticing him.

He felt untamed, more unhinged than he had been even at his very worst. She just stood there practically inviting him to let go completely. It set his pulse on fire, heart thundering loudly in his chest as that now familiar slow burn slid through his body - slipping up his neck, enveloping the entirety of him. He gritted his teeth, whole body tensing, trying to hold onto the last fraction of control.

"House," she breathed, beckoning him - he was unable to stop himself.

--

_TBC._


	5. Chapter 5

Cry Wolf - Chapter 5 - fishtank36

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the ideas in my head, and sometimes I'm not sure those are mine either :P

A/N: The symbol that was carved is supposed to resemble AC (Allison Cameron), where the \ part of the A and the C are "fused". Imagine, if you will, a loose variant of SY that looks more like AC. Probably wouldn't have stayed on this fic without **Izzy** and her slave trout that keeps me focused - so thanks to her for threatening death by trout.

Thanks for reading (and reviewing).

--

He gasped, half-sitting up as he jerked himself awake. He pushed himself to his feet, head still foggy, clothes sticking to his skin. Grabbing a change of clothes from his bag on the floor, House headed for the shower, not bothering to pause and take in his reflection at the mirror.

He turned on the shower, stripping haphazardly as he waited for the water to adjust to the appropriate temperature. He stepped under the spray, the haze in his mind slowly lifting as the water cleaned his skin. Grabbing her shampoo he popped the top and took a sniff, the smell triggering memories of his dream, flooding his senses and making it seem real. He stood there blankly, water pelting his face until he shook himself back to reality; quickly he finished washing and shut off the water.

Stepping out of the shower he felt a twinge of pain in his thigh, he frowned noting it wasn't as sharp as it usually was. A hand passed reflexively over his damaged thigh as he grabbed one of Cameron's ridiculously fluffy towels hanging on the back of the door. He paused, the scar feeling less pronounced under his fingertips. Glancing down he confirmed what his fingers had felt, the scar had disappeared slightly, the area less deformed.

He turned to the mirror, wiped the fog from it and took in his appearance. The bruising was absent from his face, hair thicker than it had been in years and his normal light scruff was heavy and full, bordering on beard status. He glared at his reflection eyes travelling downward, taking in his pristine torso. His wounds were absent with no scarring in their place, and slight definition to his musculature that wasn't present before, alone with the brand sitting proudly on his chest. The slight discolouration of the skin there, barely different but he could feel it now, how she had marked him, her carving - her symbol - the only reminder of what took place.

He dressed quickly, the sound of someone at her door setting his instincts ablaze. An overwhelming feeling of protectiveness washed over him, overriding his natural nonchalance, but he stopped - a familiar smell filtering through his nostrils.

House hovered at the edge of her kitchen watching as Cameron finally unlocked her door and strode in, unceremoniously dumping the groceries, her bag, and her keys onto the counter.

"You have super-werewolf powers and you still carry groceries like that?" He asked incredulously.

Cameron snorted, eyeing him as she brushed the wisps of hair from her face, "Feeling better I see."

"Much." He said, gaze going dark as she turned her attention to her food. He had to get out of there; his mind was having trouble suppressing his body's natural response to her presence. She finally had got to him - she could have warned him _this_ would happen - he headed for the door, his limping less pronounced than usual.

Unfortunately, she was still a lot quicker, stepping between him and the door to block his exit. "Where do you think you're going?" She demanded, hands planted firmly on her hips.

"To work," he responded casually, belying the increased thrumming of his heart. "I thought you were a fan of team House-shows-up-on-time..." He moved forward, planning to barge his way out the door - how much strength could she really have over him in this form, especially being twice her size?

She stopped him easily, cutting him off with a steady hand to his chest. "You're supposed to be severely injured still - remember?" It was one thing to have him sleeping in her bed listening to his heartbeat in the adjacent room, it was quite another to hear it and feel his heart pound against her fingers. She frowned lightly, eyes darkening as she fought the pull between them.

House shrugged, "So I took a few extra vicodin-"

"It's a full moon tonight, I'm not gonna let you terrorize Cuddy by pillaging the hospital." Cameron stuck her chin out, one of her tells for letting him know she wasn't backing down.

"Get out of my way," he dismissed sourly, a hand coming up to sweep her aside. Before he could attempt to move her she surprised him, shoving him back with an unsettlingly easy amount of force. He tried again but she didn't budge, instead she shoved harder practically lifting him off the ground with a simple movement and sending him back far enough to make him stumble.

"Move." He growled, straightening to his full height.

She stepped forward crossing her arms, "No." She said defiantly.

Cameron was waiting for the jerk of his body, telegraphing his movement forward. She reacted, lunging forward with such force she ended up tackling him and they slid across the floor. He was on his back, winded, and decided it was wiser not to put up a physical fight with her.

She grabbed his wrists and pressed them above his head, leaning in so she was just inches from his lips. "Now where are you gonna go?" She taunted, her cocky grin revealing her sharp lengthened canines.

"Cheater." He grumbled.

"And here I thought you were a fan of team life-isn't-fair," she mocked.

"Fine." He relented, "but you better feed me."

"Fine." She agreed, releasing his wrists and pulling them both to their feet.

--

Cameron was laying on the couch half asleep trying to focus on the discovery marathon House decided they watch and then had fallen asleep in her chair. She was trying to ignore not only his presence but the ever growing presence of the moon. It hadn't had this sway over her in a long time, she supposed it was a combination of the moon and House appealing to her baser instincts - he always did make her feel a little out of control.

She felt the clouds part and give way to the moon, its sudden full appearance sending a jolt of electricity shooting through her system, sending her to her feet. Her body was having a hard time listening to her mind, she staggered towards the door, head in her hands, all of her in agony as she battled herself for control.

House had felt the moon as well, his whole body awake in an instant. He rose, watching Cameron's struggle, her body slowly transforming against her will. Carefully, methodically, he stalked over to her, the moon's rays only served to lessen his resistance to her. He didn't stop to consider the consequences his actions might bare; he just reached out, turning Cameron around. He watched in fascination from this spectacularly close perspective as her eyes changed colour, the black practically exploding, swallowing all but a portion of green around the middle.

Slowly House leaned in, thoughtfully pecking her jaw, "House," she warned, but he wasn't listening. He kissed her lightly, pulling back a fraction before moving in the capture her lips more thoroughly. She let him kiss her, indulging in momentary bliss before she broke it off. "I can't," she gasped, stepping back, "I can't do... this without turning you." She explained quickly, pulling the door open.

House watched her leave, a hand absently fingering the rough hair of his jaw, and wondered what it would be like.

--

_TBC..._


	6. Chapter 6

Cry Wolf - Chapter 6 - fishtank36

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own these characters, I just stolzen them.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been busy de-constructing the concrete sidewalk outside, disassembling my old bed and re-training my evil little bunny. Thanks to **Izzy **and **Mar** who are not only the greatest friends but always encourage my insanity - also I'm not sure what would be in the park so let's just assume it's fairly large and has what I put in it :P. This is it folks, I hope you've enjoyed the story.

--

Wilson tightened his grip on the flashlight, nervously scanning the path ahead. "You know I'm not sure this is the safest option considering what happened to you last time you were here."

House rolled his eyes, "Stop being such a girl."

"What are you gonna do if we find her anyways - this-this is ridiculous, you should have just waited..."

House could feel her somewhere near them, like she was watching but not letting them get too close. He surveyed the patch of greenery, able to see fairly well in the dark from his slightly enhanced sense and the light of the moon, and a blur of movement caught his eye. "And miss what may be my only opportunity to see a full-fledged werewolf? This way," he said, not waiting for a response.

Cameron growled in frustration and retreated back further, she had no real place to hide from them in the park, yet she didn't feel comfortable leaving them on their own. She darted behind an old maintenance shed, trying to hang on but slowly losing the battle for control to the moon.

House saw the small bulky figure out of the corner of his eye as it disappeared behind the unattractive shed. "I know it's you Cameron, you can't hide forever..."

Wilson followed closely, practically hiding behind House as they approached the shed, "What-what if it's not? What if-"

"What do you want, House?" She asked, a distinctive growl colouring her normally polite tone.

"Same thing as before really, after all I am a man..." He glanced over his shoulder at Wilson, who was clutching his flashlight; head hunched down as far as it would go; eyes wide with panic, "Would you get a grip already... this is Cameron, remember?"

"Can't help it," Wilson gulped, "this is like a scene from a horror film, kind of reminds me of my ex-wives."

Cameron remained silent, fighting back further transformation - she didn't want either of them seeing her like that, she didn't want to relive the fear in her husband's eyes when she finally showed him. How he said those words but his rigid posture and rapid heartbeat gave him away.

"I'm not going away," House called out, "contrary to popular belief you can trust me with this..."

"Anyone you do tell is going to think you're crazy anyways." Wilson added.

"That's exactly my point, I-" House went silent as Cameron slowly moved out from behind the shed.

"Fine," she sighed in defeat, knowing he was the only person she would always take that chance for. She stopped fighting, allowing her body to do what it wanted and finally giving into the lure of the moon.

She growled, the sound foreign and menacing, as her nose and mouth pushed out, extending into a fairly short round muzzle, accommodating her already sharper and longer canines. The seams of her clothes began to give way to the expanding muscle of her body, exposing her legs and feet as they bowed and reshaped themselves into digitigrade form. Her hair seemed to disappear as thick fur spread, covering her body as her clawed fingers pulled the remaining shreds of fabric off. A fluffy tail appeared behind her, completing the look.

Not able to resist she howled, head tilting up towards the moon, the sound emanating from deep within. After she dropped her head, hunching slightly as she avoided looking at either of them.

House and Wilson were both stunned, completely mesmerized by the creature before them. Her coat was the same dark brown as her hair had been, looking impossibly soft in the muted light. She was still basically the same height, her formerly small frame thick and heavy carrying powerful muscle, yet there seemed to be no sharp edges, giving her a distinctly female appearance.

House frowned, taking in her short muzzle that gave the rest of her wolfish face a delicate curved shape, "She's... cute..."

Wilson straightened, "Great. Here I was fearing some to-be nine foot monstrousity and it's... it's - only Cameron could look like a nice do-no-harm creature."

"I bet you'd be just adorable." House retorted, eyes not leaving Cameron. He could feel an undercurrent of possession running through his veins, almost like he belonged to her now - the feeling, though he would never admit, wasn't altogether unpleasant. It stirred something in him he hadn't felt in a long time, nor knew how to classify; it made his whole body tingle and burn to life.

"You know I'm just gonna go..." Wilson declared and headed off towards the path.

House turned, unable to resist mocking his friend, "I thought you were scared."

"I'm an idiot," Wilson replied, "I'm sure Cameron will hear my girlish screams if I get attacked on my way out."

Cameron stood there, still quiet, listening to Wilson's footsteps not willing to risk looking in House's eyes now that they were alone. She felt incredibly vulnerable and open despite the physical power she had in this form, his unsteady heartbeat made it hard for her to be at ease in this state.

"You're ridiculously cute and cuddly looking for someone who eats other people you know..." House said, taking a cautious step towards her. He sighed, unsure of what to say, but for once he felt like he had to fill that void, "My leg... feels better."

Cameron finally looked at him, "The healing ritual..." She sensed the question lingering on the tip of his tongue but wouldn't voice, "Without turning you... it would take a long time for it to be completely healed - many sessions of-"

"Would it really be so bad?" House asked, more seriously than he had intended.

"Given the fact that you're insane already, it's really not the brightest idea in the world."

House frowned, "You're starting to sound like a broken record and I'm beginning to believe that's not really the real reason."

Cameron's ears dropped, head following suit as all those fears bubbled back up. She shook her head, "I can't do that... to you... you already hate yourself as it is, I-"

"I'm not him," House said plainly, inadvertently admitting he wanted to be a part of her world.

Cameron sighed; maybe he was right, only time could prove that either way. "Maybe - maybe one day."

For once he allowed himself to believe

--

_-End-_


End file.
